Dark Encounters
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Kol meets the lovely Elena and claims her as his mate lemony one shot

AUTHORS NOTE; if anyone would like to write a Kol and Elena Story with me called Original Black Roses and An Original ; love story please PM me but do not mess me around.

Co-written with ILoveMyCookies11 who is also writing the lemons for this story.

Chapter 1 Dark Encounters

Elena walked up towards the ballroom adrenaline pumping through her veins she hoped the black strapless black ball gown she wore with a pair of black silk gloves and a diamond necklace was as good as the gowns the other .

Beautiful piano music was playing and Kol stood by the spiral staircase when she came in.

Elena Gilbert the third doppelganger.

There were no other words to describe Elena she looked ravishing and her dark brown hair was on her left shoulder and the strapless dress she wore was black and had beading in the bodice and showed off her breasts and her swan like neck.

But her eyes her dark brown eyes caught his own and they both stared at each other before she blushed and turned her head away.

The vampire in him roared in approval while the wolf in him wanted to grab her and claim her.

Kol then saw that Elena was with Damon Salvatore and he growled in jealously.

Elena had danced with Damon to the Spanish waltz but she didn't feel like dancing she felt like a part of her was missing.

Elena noticed people were starting to leave but glanced over her shoulder to see Kol staring at with an expression she couldn't explain.

He was wearing a phantom of the opera mask which made him look all the more mysterious.

Kol had had enough he walked towards Elena and offered her his arm like the gentlemen he was , and asked her would you like to have a tour of the house Elena he asked seductively with a smirk .

Elena thought about it what could be the harm she thought.

Sure she said and they walked down the hallway.

This is the library Kol said with a soft smile as he showed Elena a magnificent library with a thousand bookcases.

Oh'' Elena said dreamily this was like a fairytale out of The Grimm Brother fairytale books she would read.

It's beautiful she whispered unconsciously taking Kol's hand in her own.

Kol grinned he loved that soft smile on Elena's face come on I want to show you something.

Kol took Elena's hand and they were running down the hallway and stopped at large room with mirrors and paintings of Kol's siblings.

Elena couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips as she recognized them.

Kol's parent's paintings were next to each other and Elena saw Elijah Finn Klaus and Kol and two young women one who she recognized as Rebekah and a young woman with dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes that sparkled in the moonlight and a young boy with Elijah's hair and eyes.

Henrik the brother who was killed by werewolves.

Who is she Elena? Asked curiously.

Kol followed her gaze and a sad smile came upon his face.

Our younger sister Maria she ran away after we turned into vampires and we haven't seen her since.

Elena felt sympathy for the originals they had lost one brother to werewolves and now their younger sister had been missing for a thousand years.

Elena saw a black grand piano in the corner of the room and saw Kol walking towards her and before she knew what was happening the piano was playing music.

The piano was playing Rolling in The Deep.

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.<p>

See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do.<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<p>

The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it<br>To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared<p>

The scars of your love, remind you of us.  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it

To the beat

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

But you played it

With a beating

Throw your soul threw every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<p>

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it to the beat

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

He has decided what she looks like by now, as her red lips and flushed cheeks contrast against the mask's material. She's like a cat, as innocent as her reputation portrays her but seemingly able to change in seconds. The girl who had just kissed him had not been Elena Gilbert as he knew of her, he was fully prepared to kiss her and send her on her way, but her chocolate eyes reflected the hunger in his own.

This time, when he kisses her, the gentle slowness is gone; the tender innocent chaste kisses Stefan and Damon presented her with were nothing in comparison.

His hands settle on her waist, one moving to pluck the feline mask from her face so that he could better see her eyes, her own hands tangle in his hair, the mask forgotten already as she is lead backwards by his strong frame.

They fall onto the bed as clothing is scattered across his floor, her timidity seems to have disappeared altogether as she pushes his jacket from his shoulders, breaking a button from him his shirt as she all but tears it from him.

Kol, however, takes great pleasure in removing her dress with nimble hands, letting his fingers trace over her skin occasionally, he undoes her corset, pushing her down against the plush cushions as he drops it. Her skin is as pale as ivory yet smooth and soft like fine silk.

His lips move down her throat and he can feel her pulse beating beneath his mouth, practically taste the crimson liquid that's being pumped through her veins.

It takes more control than she knows for him to resist sinking his fangs into her then and there. He trails kisses along her collarbone until he reaches her breasts, taking one in his mouth as his fingers tease the nipple of the other, he can feel her getting more and more agitated by the second. Writhing beneath him as his teeth clasp over sensitive skin, making her let out a lustful moan.

He realizes how much he likes the sound of his name on her lips as he kisses along her abdomen, they have that in common.

Eventually there's only one piece of material between him and her, the silk panties that any respectful lady would be shunned for wearing. Naturally, this just added to the attraction for Kol.

He peeled away the silk with his teeth, keeping his eyes on hers as he did so. Chaste kisses and the occasional graze of his teeth felt euphoric as he made his way up her thighs, neglecting to be where she wanted him the most. She barely resisted the urge to thread her fingers through his hair.

Barely doing so even though she wanted to.

Kol Elena moaned his name again.

The long lick should have fulfilled her needs, but instead it left her wanting more, the sensation of his tongue against her was almost enough to push her over as it was and she didn't want that.

If she was going to go through with this she wanted it done properly. So this time when she began feeling herself lose touch with her surroundings she didn't stop herself from interlacing her fingers with his hair and tugging a little, his eyes settling back on her with a look that did nothing to calm her.

"Kol…" She managed to breathe out, a reaction that brought a devilish smile to his lips.

"What is it, fair Elena?" He brought himself back to her lips, kissing her, his tongue exploring hers as the wine and vanilla mixes with the taste of herself.

He pulls back to tilt his head to the side slightly, she had already rid him of his clothing but he still wanted to hear it.

"What did you want?"

"I…" She doesn't know how to say what she wants, she'd never been asked to say what she wants before and now that it was happening she was unsure of how to react. "I want…"

"Yes?" He wasn't giving in, he let a hand trace down her neck to massage her breast once more, earning a sharp intake of breath from her.

"I want to feel you on my body…" She trailed off, unable to move her eyes from his now; he still seems unimpressed by her answer.

"Can you not feel me now?" He asks mockingly, his fingers now dancing over her skin with tantalizingly delicate touches.

"I… I want to feel all of you." He smirked again and leant in against her ear and nibbled the skin there.

He isn't one to be a tease however; he slides himself into her slowly, her hips rising to his as they begin to move, almost in synch.

They start off slow, but patience has never been one of Kol's virtues and, well, Elena isn't complaining.

By that time her makeup has rubbed off and her hair is strewn against the pillows she's forgotten about her coyness, loud moans and demands escaping her lips with each thrust.

Kol's decided he likes her, he isn't about to let the Salvatore's brothers have something he likes.

His mouth seems to have explored her entire body by the time she's ready to climax, the sensation slowly building until she feels the sharp bite of his fangs sinking into her neck, her body overwhelmed by the feeling of pain and pleasure as they reach their release together.

He doesn't stop drinking, until her eyes are barely fluttering and her heart has slowed right down.

That's when she sees the blood red tint in his eyes, the crimson running along his chin, he moved to bite through his wrist and presses it to her mouth, forcing her to drink from him before planting a tender kiss to her lips and then abruptly snapping her neck.

But you played it,

You played it,

You played it

You played it to the beat


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**AN: Hi fellow readers here's a vote and a authors note**

After watching The Murder of One I have decided that all my stories with my co-writer Whitlock'sGirl121 and my ones that I write on my own stories and future ones will be AU im sorry but the show is no longer interests me seriously Caroline pisses me off along with Julie plec .

I love Klaroline really I do.

The pairings for my future stories are the following review and tell me which pairing you would like me to write and if you would like to co-write with me.

From The Sunset: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie and Caroline sacrifices themselves to save them.

Parings for this story: Finn and Sage Klaus and Elena Kol and Katherine Jeremy and Anna.

Home Is Where The Heart Is: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything three words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage with the help of Klaus and Caroline be able to reunite the two lovers and their child.

Other Pairings: Jeremy and Bonnie Damon and Rebekah no Stefan in this fic.

Shooting Stars: The Unthinkable has happened Damon and Stefan have become sadistic monsters and it's up to the originals with the help of their mates Bonnie Kol's mate a powerful witch Caroline a powerful vampire mate of Klaus. Sage a beautiful warrior Finn's mate Elena a powerful Gypsy Priestess Elijah's mate and Katherine a Spirit walker who contacts the dead Jeremy's mate.

Written In The Stars: Kol and Bonnie are soul mates mated for eternity with the help of their friends and fellow family will Kol and Bonnie be able to fight off Tyler's evil army.

Pairings: Finn and Sage Klaus and Caroline Kol and Bonnie Jeremy and Katherine Elijah and Elena.

A Fairytale Love Story: Sage Katherine Bonnie Elena and Caroline are sisters and the soul mates of the powerful Original Brothers Finn a cold lone man will Sage be able to melt his Ice cold heart Klaus a lonely Hybrid condemned to feel the agony of his painful transformation will Caroline make him feel Jeremy a necromancer haunted by Ghosts will Katherine be able to save him Kol a vampire cursed to hunt down those who escape the Underworld will Elena save him.

The Vampire Family: Love Never Dies: Only five beautiful Gypsies can break the Originals curse who says that Love Dies.

Pairings : Finn and Sage other obvious parings in other stories Kol and Elena Jeremy and Katherine Klaroline Bamon.

Salvation Of The Mikaelson's: The Mikaelson's find forgiveness in five unlikely women Klaroline Kolena Finn and Sage Jeremy and Katherine 


End file.
